


Existence

by sakon



Category: Ayatsuri Sakon | Puppet Master Sakon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: Ayano tries erasing her past.
Relationships: Shigurezaki Ayano/Shinozaki Takumi
Kudos: 1
Collections: 100 Words





	Existence

Ayano tries erasing her past; if she cannot get over the memories of her dead brother and their lost pact, then she has no place existing. It's a waste of fresh air. Save a dog, save a bird or cat or things worth saving --- not her.

Shinozaki is kind. He figures her out long before the others can, with no more hassling than a kind, cautionary warning.

"Do you want to get over the past?" He asks, palm extended her way, and at first, she doesn’t know how to answer. She’s dwelling in the past; Nagare doesn’t want that.

“…Yes.”


End file.
